User talk:Guu
Evidently. — Warw/Wick 18:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Show preview Would you mind using the "Show preview" button when editing your userpage? All those little edits are clogging up Recent changes for everyone else. Thanks in advance! —Dr Ishmael 19:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I was in a hurry and forgot a lot of things and didn't think about this when I modified the entries ... I usually use the preview ... ^^''' --GW-Guu 19:56, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's okay. It wasn't real bad yet, I just wanted to point it out before it got worse. Thanks again. —Dr Ishmael 19:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) you poor thing using resurrect on all those skill bars. its so inferior. please, use a sig. it will save teh lives of hundreds of characters, heroes and henchies in the long run. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :I use a sig when I think it's appropriate to take one with me :P ... and those skillbars are just a snapshot, it's not like I have exactly those skillsets every day ... ^^ --Guu 06:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::umm...your mesmer has a pet. and ressurct should never ever be used. Roland Cyerni 22:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: *rolls eyes* --Guu 03:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Both of them are correct. Resurrect is an AWFUL skill, you come back nearly dead and with no energy. Meaning the only thing they can do is use healing signet really. Use rebirth or resurrection chant or restore life maybe or just plain flesh of my flesh. Especially on that rit. Everyone whos monk secondary is entirely for resurrect should go rit instead and use flesh --Gimmethegepgun 03:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Guys, a lot of those bars don't even have elite skills, so they're presumably new or underused characters. Resurrect is always unlocked with monk secondary iirc, so it's not that surprising that his default res would be that on half those bars. Lrn2contextclues. 05:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or he uses it to imply "Put a Resurrect''ion skill here". --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm surprised of how a harmless resurrection skill in a skill bar, can cause such a riot, so I started with updating the skill bars and the other info there. I guess next time, I'll update my less used characters. Some of them even have elite skills now! --Guu 17:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC)